


Dear John

by 119_Vam



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Dominance, Kink, M/M, No Romance, Riding Orgasm, Submission
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/119_Vam/pseuds/119_Vam
Summary: *废话预警（我是想一步步击垮Deep的，但是dbq我文笔配不上自己的脑洞）。*文中标*的是漫画内容（就一处）。*Dear John Letter原意是指前线士兵收到的分手信，本文中只是指字面意思。





	Dear John

**Author's Note:**

> *废话预警（我是想一步步击垮Deep的，但是dbq我文笔配不上自己的脑洞）。  
*文中标*的是漫画内容（就一处）。  
*Dear John Letter原意是指前线士兵收到的分手信，本文中只是指字面意思。

俄亥俄是个挺不错的地方，飞过去的时候甚至能感觉到伊利湖蒸腾的水汽。  
公寓里的置物架上摆了几个相框，无非是水上乐园的剪彩，清理湖里的水华，或者某个有钱人家小孩的生日会。

桑达斯基的公交车是单向环形的，如果从超市出来时恰好错过一辆，等下一辆经过的时间，步行也能回到家了。  
如果不是拿了几个布袋的商品（当然是布袋，你们根本想象不到塑料会给海洋生物带来什么灾难！），深海骑车回家其实用不了半小时。桑达斯基很小，比纽约小多了。

姑且称之为“家”的公寓，并没有给这位超级七人组的弃子多少归属感，不过疲累了一天过后歇歇脚很有安全感，至少床上不会再有什么恶作剧——排气孔插了口红的海豚气球之类的。

所以当深海在玄关听到家里有猫叫声，差点跳到鞋柜上“Fuck！”  
——他讨厌猫。事实上，正如他的名号，深海才是他的领域，那里断然不会有这种毛茸茸的陆地混蛋。只是在被全班孩子当怪胎的那段时间里，他唯一的朋友是一条小丑鱼。直到邻居家的笨猫在他面前吃干净了那条鱼。

如果不是猫的眼睛也发着红光，深海绝对记不起，除了父母知道，他只把这件事讲给了祖国人。

“看看你，guppy，”沙发上的男人怀里趴了只猫，拿着置物架上的一张照片“像是动漫展上模仿你的那些呆子。”

“Homelander……man……”  
有些紧张的公寓主人打开了灯，又去拉死窗帘。

“新发型？”身披国旗的超级英雄笑着上下打量一下稍矮点的男人，惊喜地扬了扬眉毛“你现在摸起来一定像只海豚。”

布袋被踢倒，几个橙子滚了出来。  
“Homelander，我没想到你会……”

“我也没想到Kevin，你会有这样的想法——”祖国人打开手机，里面是深海的声音。

“我尽力了……我真得努力尝试过……我的加入只是为了‘多样性’……”

深海看了一眼对方怀里不太友好的陆地生物，又倒退一步，差点被橙子绊倒。与心理医生的交谈被扬声放了出来，深海领主犹如焦虑发作，轻微颤抖着。  
祖国人起身把猫从窗口放了出去，弯腰去捡起地上的水果，放在深海手里。

“你感到无法融入集体，这真令人遗憾。我记得至少我们之间‘融合’得很好。”

“你在说什么，兄弟。我……”

照片被放回原处，对方同时截断了他的话。  
“Kevin，你8岁时最喜欢的人是谁？”

“什么？”

发问的人仍自说自话“8岁那年夺冠的球队，往往会成为孩子一生所钟爱的球队。你8岁时我在Teenage KIX * ，你知道，就是我们的少年队。像现在一样，我是领袖和中心，全美的孩子都爱我。”祖国人顿了顿，回头看着深海朝他走去。“8岁定律可不止出现在体育赛事中，市场部的大数据发现，父辈们在儿时对英雄角色的喜爱会传达给下一代。”

他把国旗披风取下，四角分别对齐折好，放在一边。

“对于偶像的喜爱会发展演变成效仿。”

他把手套也摘了下来，叠放在国旗上。

“比如动漫展上土偶蒙金的呆子们，或者有的人直接心慕手追，有样学样——”

即使深海没有听出其中的言外之意，仍能察觉到危险的靠近，制服下的鱼鳃因此翕动起来。

祖国人垂眼看了看，合乎心意地微笑一下。  
“可你搞砸了guppy。虽然开场白和我几乎一字不差，施压的时机也恰到好处。但Starlight不是你，Kevin。她是个爱出风头的asshole，而你是个脑子里只知道海豚的lil’ pussy，sucker for superhero，也是个乖孩子。所以，如何选择对象才是根本。你只有这个没学到家，可这个最要命。”他一边说一边捏了捏深海的脸颊。

深海的颤抖已经可以看得到了，祖国人抬手把他的脑袋按在自己肩膀上“Shh…别怕…”他隔着制服把手放在深海的鱼鳃上面，感受手掌下细微但快速的颤动。

“你知道我喜欢什么样的开场，那就开始吧。这只关乎你能不能回到超级七人组。”  
说完他叉着腰站在人面前。

深海快速眨了几下眼睛消化眼前的事，站在原地紧张地喘息一会儿，然后深呼吸，接着跪了下来。

呼吸系统可以适应深海的环境特点，这独到的生理特性使深海成为了一个绝佳的sucker。  
即使口中的异物已经顶到口腔最深处，他仍然可以一边以咽反射包裹贴合压迫形状夸张的前端，一边用湿漉的口唇吮吸硬挺的茎身。祖国人的吸气声和他口中的东西一起变得越来越粗，而他甚至还没有换一次气。

“抬起头，Deep，别闭着眼睛。”  
跪着的人睁开眼睛，嘴里含着发出指令者的阳物，仰脸向上看去。

“乖孩子。”祖国人伸手去摸了摸深海的胡茬，不尽温柔。而后忽然反客为主，扣着他脑袋，凶狠地向前挺送，次次都要撞到咽后壁才罢休。粗暴动作的承受者仍保持着刚刚的姿势，唇角紧绷，似乎不能再张得更开。眼眶泛着红，异物刺激造成的泪水摇摇欲坠。

主导者暂时停了下来，拇指不规则地打着圈抚摸服从者的颧骨。虽然不必要，深海还是得到了一点喘息的机会。祖国人不需要靠语言发出指令就可以强迫深海目不斜视，仰脸以朝圣的姿态看着他。而他则居高临下盯着自己这位看起来有些糟糕的同事，固执地一下下重重进入对方口腔，直到深海把不肯见人的眼泪落下。

“把你的制服脱掉guppy，你知道我在想什么，拿点诚意出来。”

深海站了起来，不太情愿又不敢违抗，默不作声地解开自己的腰带。

“让我听见你的回答。”祖国人坐在沙发上岔着腿，直挺冲着天花板的器官难以忽略。

深海清了清嗓子“Yes，sir。”

制服被脱在地上，深海走到祖国人面前，后者伸手去碰碰刚除过毛的皮肤，饱满顺滑“确实像海豚，下流的海洋生物。”  
沙发上的男人曲起手指蹭了蹭深海身上的鱼鳃，引来一阵小小的骚动。  
“别紧张guppy。”指甲在深海的下腹部刮蹭几下，腹壁反射带来了鱼鳃的收缩，开口处排出了些水。他双手握住深海的腰身，凑近去舔吻干净。舌面压过翕合着的开口，舌尖撬开个空隙把舌头伸了进去。

“不……”深海一手按上祖国人的肩峰，用力抓紧了对方的制服。

手里的躯体剧烈发抖，腹肌紧张，血压心跳都远超过了正常水平。祖国人适时地停止了侵犯。  
“那让我们换成传统的融合方式。”

他拍了拍自己的腿示意深海坐上来。

深海对于对方愿意退而求其次的“仁慈”如临大赦，没有犹豫就跨坐上去，双腿跪在祖国人身侧，扶着柱身在自己后庭口打转。没有经过润滑和开拓的入口是艰涩的，几次未果后他跪坐在祖国人身上。

“张嘴。”

“Yes，sir。”

祖国人深了两根手指到深海口中搅动。

“放松点Kevin，你可以叫我John。就像你写过的那些‘Dear John letter’。”

吮吸的动作停滞了一下。

“我知道是你Kevin，我的每一个运营都知道我的规矩，见到Dear John一律转给我亲自过目。”

话语交代出的信息过于震撼，深海好像失去了反应能力，只是张着嘴任对方的手指进进出出，带出些津液顺着嘴角流了下来。

趁他正震惊，祖国人把湿漉漉的手指捅进了他后穴。

“嘶……”  
深海埋头在人颈窝，频繁地吸气呼气适应进入身体的异物。

祖国人一边进出抠挖，一边继续刚刚的话。

“我很喜欢‘工作小组’这个隐喻，还有你对小组领导的那些下流想法。”

手指增添到三根，活动度明显自由多了。

“那次的事情一直被我当成办公室里的肉体敲诈。但很明显我们对此的定义并不同。虽然有一段时间没收到你的邮件，但通讯恢复之后的内容，一半是夜间的不洁幻想，一半是你的自我谴责和忏悔。难怪开会时你总盯着桌面发呆，我没想到你那么希望在那上面发生些故事。”

说话的人侧头去亲吻仍有些惊愕的深海领主，压低了声音在他耳边低语“还记得你的上一个圣诞节是怎么过的吗？”

深海是个几乎和自己的制服合成一体的人，尤其是在水里，简直就是一条光滑灵活的鱼，好像完全没有制服的存在。那是他最自由的时候。

可他从没感到这么赤裸，这种与是否有衣物蔽体无关的赤裸。

第一次被人看到自己独特的生理构造，都没有这个当下更令他袒露和羞耻。

就在深海几近崩溃的时刻，祖国人的手指已经完成任务离开了他的身体。前者套弄自己几下，把带出来的体液涂在茎身，一手箍着深海，一手扶着根部挤进了窄热的甬道。

坐着的人小幅度活动着让深海适应他的大小，没几下就险些被热切贴合迎接的肠肉乱了分寸。他掐着深海的腰把人往自己的阴茎上摁，猛地冲撞几下，撞出一连串哼叫和失去平衡之际本能的搂抱。

跑神的人终于明白了眼下的情况，虽然脸上的表情明显还处在不知所措里。

祖国人拍了拍他的屁股“从我的办公椅换成你的沙发就不知道该怎么做了吗？我记得这是你最常提起的几个姿势之一。”  
他停下了抽动，将主动权交给身上的人。为了让自己不那么像一个看客，祖国人把精力分给了深海那可怜巴巴分泌着前液的阴茎。拇指盖住铃口涂抹开湿滑的黏液，接着整个握住上下套弄。

震惊和羞耻已经一点点被高涨起的情欲以及混杂其中的疼痛驱逐出意识，深海按照自己还能想起的那一点点构想，双手撑在祖国人肩膀上，缓缓地开始上下起坐，吞吐着身下那根器官。起初跪坐着，只是压低腰身抬高屁股，浅浅地动作。期间祖国人稍稍改换了角度，使得他的动作尽数落在了前列腺上。

效果立竿见影，出口的声音明显向着海豚音的音高扬去，绞紧的后穴让祖国人对待手里那话儿的力度也粗重了些。

深海食髓知味。

他由膝盖换作双脚支撑身体，高高抬起自己近乎要抽离，只留个前端堪堪被吸住，再重重落下，整根吞入，次次都要瞄着腺体坐上去。

两端快感来源逼得深海仰起头拉长了脖颈喘息和喊叫。延长的颈线就在祖国人眼前，他张口含住深海的喉结吮吻啃咬，毫不顾及力道几何。

起坐、落空和刺入的机械重复，在后庭无节律收缩时好像看到了头。祖国人放弃了已经崩溃过两次的阴茎，扼住深海的咽喉重新拿回主动权，凶狠地插入再后撤。

“谁是乖孩子。”他问。

坐在他身上的深海眼看就要失去意识，几乎只靠体内的阴茎被固定着。

“是我。”他是被蛊惑的，他想。

“谁是乖孩子。”祖国人又问。

深海没有回答，于是他咽喉间的手收紧了些。

“是我，先生，是我。”深海带着哭腔，这一次他回答得急切又真诚，即使已经被顶得上下颠簸。

“哐啷”一声，一小道热视线击碎了对面的一个相框。

相比之下，祖国人射在他身体里这件事虽然几乎是无声的，带来的震动却远大于一个摔烂的相框。

几乎没有什么停留，祖国人离开了深海的身体。后者被安置在沙发里，眼神失焦，口干舌燥，身下缓缓流淌出不属于他的体液。弄脏了沙发和地毯。

祖国人戴好手套，从手机上找出一份早先收到的调令，传给了深海的电脑又打印出来，放在了深海面前的桌上。

“欢迎回来，兄弟。”

他像是看海洋垃圾一样看了深海一眼，顺手扯起叠在一旁的国旗披风扔在他身上。

“收拾好自己。”

-END-


End file.
